


A matter of representation

by mayachain



Series: Wraith Queen Teyla collection [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Dubious Science, Future Fic, Gen, Wraith (Stargate), Wraith Queen Teyla Emmagan, brand new dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: It is up to Todd to help shape the future.





	A matter of representation

The change toward feeding the Wraith from sperm samples and the odd egg cell was all in how you presented it. From a nutritious standpoint, the quick raising and draining of a clone was enough to keep healthy.

However.

Wraith got flavor out of their prey’s fear. Out of the lives their victims had lived. The clones were mindless and were usually grown into geriatrics within seconds. Presentation was everything.

Wraith chased a human, ate a human, and then the human was gone. But what if there was interest in the _story_ of a human?

Take Major Lorne. The man was in his prime now and often contributed to feed Todd’s Hive. After the novelty had worn off, eating a clone of the man was no longer particularly exciting. However, Wraith that were fed regularly lived a long time. What if Todd could get his Wraith to see that they could eat - a clone of - the very same man long after he was gone?

Everything hinged on representation. The Wraith had to be interested in the stories. Todd knew quite a bit about Lorne, and, well – he could transfer what he knew into the Hive mind. He could encourage donors he didn’t know personally to include stories in their donations. He could encourage repeat donors to include _updates_ in their donations.

With his Queen’s love for song he could discover how to do it: Stories in the Hive-mind unlocked by the process of eating a being with a specific genetic code. Those were the key. It would never be the same as eating prey after a chase, but… what if chasing prey was so… _mundane_? What if what culinary experience was really about was connoisseurship?

The lowliest drone could be a connoisseur. Female clones after their donors had died would be such. Delicacies.

It was all a matter of presentation. As an expert in presenting ideas to recalcitrant humans and Wraith alike, Todd was… hm. ‘Cocksure’, that was it, _cocksure_ he would succeed.

.


End file.
